


Ishin-denshin (以心伝心)

by CaneRosso



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also fluff, Devil May Cry (Game), Eventual Romance, F/M, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Games, Harmless Vergil probably, Slow Build, skyrim reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaneRosso/pseuds/CaneRosso
Summary: They're the opposite of each other, the Oracle of Light and the Son of Sparda. Despite of that, both learn to understand each other and managed to associate themself.A crossover between Devil May Cry and FFXV. My very first fanfiction.





	1. Study

**Author's Note:**

> Ishin-denshin (以心伝心)
> 
> (Japanese)  
> (idm.) "What the mind thinks, the heart transmits."; an interpersonal communication through unspoken mutual understanding. —Wordstuck

_Both like to read. And Lunafreya stumbled across pile of books with strange looking language and Vergil decides to help her understand._

* * *

She doesn't know much about him. He’s the opposite of Dante despite being twin; he’s not as fiery as Nero. He might be calm and collected like Credo, but there’s always this striking contrast between him and the Order's captain. He keeps his emotions to himself, concealing it with the seemingly permanent scowl of his. They hardly exchange glances or interactions unless it’s necessary.

Yet she learned a thing or two about him. His subtle likes and dislikes, especially the constant habit that the man chooses to do at some occasion. He would spend his time in his study to engross himself with his books.

Sometimes Lunafreya herself would pay a visit once in a while. The man doesn’t seem to hate the idea of him sharing the place together with her. She always looks quite content whenever she spends her time reading his vast collection of books. Lately she noticed that some of the literature and the series of books are in a different language she's sure she has never seen before.

At first she thought that the male joked about it being the demonic language, but part of Luna believed that it is indeed belongs to the other world.

* * *

Lunafreya has been trying to adapt to the current universe she was in. There are a lot of things to learn and various things that differs completely from her Eos. She might have been freed from her Oracle duty. In spite of it, she has yet to find her purpose of being brought to the current universe. Probably the world has something to offer, or this is simply a new beginning for another destiny set for her.

However, she doesn’t want to stress about it. Ever since the day she arrived in Fortuna, the voice of the Astral hasn’t reach her. Also the sight of the messenger of God is nowhere to be found. So she opted to get accustomed with her new life. She likes to learn new things. Witnessing many different things here in this universe encouraged her to embrace the diversity.

* * *

Having her free time being spent on reading the male’s collection, every so often, the thought of learning the said demonic language crossed her mind. Yet she doesn't want to bother the other party, especially with how they hardly interact with each other.

But little did she know that the said party actually noticed on how Luna keeps flipping a certain book, tracing the surface of each page which has rows of unique looking characters. Often he would find copies of the characters on unused papers or the blank spaces in between the articles on the newspaper. Apparently she did that while she's waiting for the other occupant to return.

It might be subtle, but Vergil is quite an observant. In fact he’s always oblivious towards his surroundings. He finds out that the woman is always brimming with curiosity. She carries herself differently as if she’s a noble. One glance and you’ll be able to deduct that she came from a good family.  She’s well mannered, and full of passion.

In the first place, Vergil is never one to tolerate strangers. To top it off, the aforementioned woman lives under the same roof with him, against his will. On their first encounter, he even almost considers her as a nuisance.

Yet, Vergil soon starts to learn that she’s nothing like Dante’s comrades. There’s always some hidden fire inside that baby blue optics knowing that her gaze never seems to falter whenever their eyes meet. It was undoubtedly rare for him to appreciate something, however this time he approves the presence of someone in his own settlement willingly. If Dante were to know about his silent approval, chances are, Dante might develop a heart attack.

* * *

It was on that moonless night that Vergil finally approached her on his own accord, sounds a bit off character, but it's just Vergil simply appreciating this human's effort to learn. Compared to the time he spent his life with his goofy brother, this counts as an entirely new experience.

He placed down a medium sized book with dull colored suede cover in front of the Oracle, it looks pretty worn out. From its side, you could see the layers of paper looks pretty aged. Lunafreya couldn't help but to raise her head to look at the giver with a questioning look, she had her own assumptions but she just want to make sure.

"Easier book to start, the contents itself wasn't that complicated compared to your usual leather bound book." He said, without being pretty elaborate but Lunafreya knows what he means.

As realization dawned upon her, in response, Lunafreya couldn't help but to beam towards the male with utter glee. "I..am truly grateful Sir Vergil, I'll make a good use of it." The corner of her lips tugged upwards, forming a genuine smile which seems to radiate her inner beauty.

On the other hand, Vergil looks quite taken aback when she showed him her gratitude. There's something within that smile, he's not sure but it was pretty nostalgic. Moreover, the impact is enough to lessen his usual stern façade. Resulting in himself looking a bit more lenient at the sight of Lunafreya's smile.

No further comment added at their short interaction, He just simply grabbed a seat to sit across the Oracle of Light, occupying himself with another book. Without being too obvious to tell that he'll be available whenever Luna needs some help, besides it's not like there are demons to be slain tonight. It was relatively quiet that night, Vergil sort of felt at ease.

* * *

Like those children with unwrapped Christmas gifts, Lunafreya inspected her own 'gift' carefully with some underlying excitement. She opened the cover and flipped through some pages before readying herself to learn.

She noticed some familiar looking characters inside. When she’s done with her quick inspection, she returned her attention to the male. "Sir Vergil, if it's not a burden, May I request your assistance?" Luna glanced towards the male before her; eagerness could be seen on her optics.

Thus, Vergil shut his book and placed both arms on the table as he leaned closer to flip open the first page.  _"Tiid booan vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik."_ Said Vergil as his index traces a line of characters. He then looked up to see the clueless damsel. Her display of confusion earns a bemused look from him. "Try it."

Lunafreya was caught in the midst of processing while admiring the spoken language. So that's how the words sound like, she thinks that she'll get addicted to it soon enough. It was different from her usual prayers but this language definitely has its own charms.

"Teed..B-Bowen?" She said unsurely, the words felt foreign in her tongue already.

"Tiid booan." He mouthed, making the said words sound so easy to pronounce.

Such a rare occasion, if Vergil used to be known for his short temper, this time he looks more tolerant. In fact, Vergil seemed to be lax enough without his usual sternness. You can even catch him constantly pulling the edge of his lips slightly further as he starts their tutoring session. It’s as if he would give all the time Luna needs to understand. He doesn't realize it yet but maybe, just maybe this is one of those moments where he can felt at such ease.

"...Vookriiha suleyksejun..kruziik." He repeated the words slower, making sure to emphasize on how each syllables sound like.

Lunafreya listened to him intently, staring at the line of characters on which Vergil's index pointed at, of course without the ability to read the characters. She relies on her memory before slowly trying to pronounce it better.

"..Tiid--"her voice came out a little creaked due to the building anticipation inside, yet she shrugged it off to continue. "Tiid..? boowan vokriiha su..suleyksezun croozik?" This time she glanced at her mentor, waiting for the male to evaluate her effort. At least it sounds almost similar right?

Vergil brought his hand to prop his chin. He remained quiet while he asses her. "Not quite, but better. Next will be the runes."

He reached his hands to grab some paper and a pen, writing the characters separately on it. Meanwhile Lunafreya focused on the strokes he made on the surface of the paper with the blue ink.

"Runes are the alphabets, consists of 34 characters--" Vergil explained the basic of the language, while constantly glancing at the oracle to make sure that she follows him. No, it’s not like he’s being considerate or something, more like he just wants his lecture to not go to waste. After all he’s been willing to teach this woman, without something in return. Not like his usual jobs of hunting demons where he gets the payment so he can rent a place and fulfill his daily needs.

But he should be aware that of course his student won’t ditch her study lest breaking a contact while absorbing the overflowing knowledge that she got from the male. She’s been listening attentively, taking notes every once in a while on a blank paper with neat cursive. It’s as if she’s entranced with the lecture itself, it was until Vergil decided for them to take a rest and Lunafreya insisted to brew them some coffees.

“I learned a lot, thanks to you Sir Vergil. Would you like to have some coffee?” She offered.

* * *

The next day Vergil went out for jobs, and as usual Lunafreya is being confined at their apartment. Since she arrived in Capulet, she’s been walking through the streets and alleyway. Exploring the city, she learnt that the town is busier than Fortuna or her own Tenebrae.

Sometimes Lady or Trish, even Dante might accompany her during her short trips. But now that she lived alongside Vergil, the frequency of her going out to the city lessened.

Living with Vergil in fact was an arrangement made by Trish. Trish insisted her to do so because of the fact that her Oracle powers attract much kind of demons that might harm her. Besides, Trish can list the reasons of why he should stay with Vergil. Such as if she stays with Dante, she’s worried that the goofball might actually waste himself on alcohols and wreck a havoc during Luna’s stay. Plus, the environment itself wasn’t suitable for the Oracle, described as ‘unhealthy’ courtesy to Lady.

Not to mention the constant visit from demons that keeps crashing to Dante’s shop also supported the list of reasoning of why Lunafreya, the Oracle of Light, shouldn’t stay in Dante’s place. Then how about going to Lady’s? It might be the safest option, and the most logical place for Luna to stay. But the threats sometimes are big enough for Lady to handle, and everyone knows that only the sons of Sparda are up to it. Last, don’t ask Trish’s, because obviously she’s hardly settle in one place, and dragging Luna with her is not an option.

So, to Vergil’s she went. The male fully refused to accept at first, because he saw no benefit in taking her in. Nor that he has the obligation to protect the said oracle. But after lots of discussion; heated one at that between Lady and himself apparently, also the constant nagging from Trish, and a little bit help from Dante, he finally gave up.

In return, she told Lunafreya not to step outside whenever he’s not present. Much to her dismay, she actually wanted to get some decent job so she could help Vergil in sharing the rent. But Vergil said that his own payment will be more than enough to support the two; considering that he’s good at managing his wallet rather than Dante plus those female hunters won’t dare to put numbers on his tab. So let’s say that he’s currently wealthier than Dante.

Luna is strong willed, but so does Vergil. If she wants, she could make anyone kneel before her effortlessly. She’s smart and brilliant, and the regality that emanates from herself will make anyone think twice to argue. But since she’s somewhat indebted to the male, this time she chose to comply without putting up a fight. However, in this case, one have to reconsider their thinking of trying to defeat Vergil on such matters.

* * *

Despite of having a constant visit from Lady or Trish, or the little girl named Patty, she slowly felt the boredom starts eating her. Especially whenever Vergil is out for days hunting, she couldn’t help but to be holed up in their apartment. She finished translating the whole book too during the time Vergil works, and when he returns she consulted the male for some unanswered questions. It repeats for the whole week.

When she thinks that she should get some refreshment, she decided to sneak out and probably have some interaction with the townspeople. They might be not as social as the one in Eos, because here, no one knows that she’s an Oracle. Besides, the world works differently. Yet, that doesn’t stop her from associating with the townspeople.

Usually she would pay a visit to certain shops or stalls when she heads out with the huntress.  For an example, the coffees shop just a few corners from Vergil’s place.

She put up a disguise. Because of course this is a sneaking mission, and it won’t be smart to be caught offhanded. She wouldn’t want to risk herself in case she ran into Dante or his acquaintances, or worst.. Vergil.

She braids her platinum blonde locks, and wrapped a silky scarf around her neck.

Her hand hovers above the sight of an item on her drawer. A sunglass; which Trish bought for her. Now will be the right time to make it useful. She wears a denim jacket with white camisole underneath and a khaki jogger pants accompanied with white runner.

She turned around a few time, making sure that her disguise won’t give out her identity. Finally when she’s done, she went outside after locking the door. Vergil won’t return before the sun sets, means that she got a plenty of time to spend. Bringing her sling bag, she head towards the direction of the café.

* * *

A single click resounds in the abandoned warehouse. Limbs of demons dispersed into a black mist that soon cleared, only to reveal a man with slicked back hair. The man carried a Japanese sword on his side, which he used just a while ago to beat the previous ‘occupants’ of the said building.

Vergil finished his job sooner than he expected. Today’s targets are a bunch of imps that prove him no threat. Considering that he’ll return earlier than usual, he’ll probably stop by to get his payment before heading back.

He ran his gloved hand to fix some of the untamed strands back to its place before proceeding to get on his motorcycle. He’ll be riding the path down to the city with his motorcycle; it was Dante’s originally but he insisted that Vergil should take it because his Chevy Impala won’t be suitable on certain trips. Talk about being generous.

Meanwhile now that Lunafreya is out in the town, carrying a bag of pastry and a cup of coffee on the other hand, she decided to go towards the port.

She visited the said place once when she rode on Lady’s bike, it was at sunset. The sea glimmers with gold, under the portion of spectrum between red and yellow in the sky above. Instantly the sight reminds her with Altissia. It’s not like Capulet’s port is as beautiful as the one back in  Altissia, in fact it was crowded with ships. But somehow, the gentle breeze of the ocean invites such a warm feeling inside her, the feeling that she doesn’t get when she arrived at Caerula port in Fortuna.

* * *

On her way to the port, she stumbled across the sight of a boy hugging his knees so tightly his knuckles went white. Curious, she strode to the alley to approach the boy and gently patting him to gain his attention.

“Hello little guy, can I help you?” Luna said as she crouched down to the lad’s eye level, removing her shades to tuck it in her pocket. She noticed the wound on his knee but she decided to ask it later.

The boy looked up to see her smiling, eyes are all puffed up and the remnants of tears visible on his cheeks. He seems to be afraid with Luna’s sudden presence but the way Lunafreya looks at him with such warmness, he opened up shyly.

“I..fell down, and when I looked up I lost my mommy.” The waterworks start to flow again, but Luna is quick to wipe the droplets with the edge of her sleeve. “Shush, it’s alright we’ll find your mom. Now do you hungry? I have something for you.” She intends to distract the boy so she could start healing his wound.

She offered a croissant and when the boy is happily accepting it, she placed his hand just a few inches above the lad’s wound. She muttered a few words and a ray of light covered the wound, closing it completely.

“Whoa big sister.. You’re so cool! How can you do that?” The boy widened his eyes, admiration portrayed on the brown hue. He stopped crying; instead he went to check to see his previously wounded area to find nothing.

“Well I suppose that’s a secret? Now let’s look for your mom shall we?” She smiled warmly and helped the boy on his feet.  

Little did she know that her display of ability just attracted the demons around. Lunafreya took the boy out of the alley to the main road. She held the boy’s hand. When she’s just a few steps away from the edge of the alley, something burst out of the brick wall next to them. Her quick reflex is to shield the boy instinctively and wrapped her arms around him as she got knocked a few meters from the previous spot.

It took her a while to regain her senses; she got up with the trembling boy in her embrace as she witness the perpetuator. Three hell vanguards with their scythes pointed towards her. Groaning some inaudible words which at first she doesn’t understand.

Until certain words caught her attention, ‘Scent of Sparda’ and ‘Maiden of light’. It’s said in the demonic language she’s been studying for week! Now she doesn’t know whether she should be happy that her hard work pays off or disappointed because she knew their intention now.

She was no fighter, though she can put up a barrier for a time being as distractions. She desperately needs to get out of the said place, the boy’s life might be in danger. Lunafreya without her trident, there’s nothing much she can do.

As she mutters her prayer, the demon lunged forwards. She held the crying boy closer to protect him knowing that she won’t finish her chant before the demons managed to tear them apart.

But the blows never come, instead the loud clashing and a high pitch of metal grazing swiftly against metal resounds.

“I knew it from the start that you’re quite a rebel.” A familiar voice filled in soon after. She opened her orbs to see Vergil stood before her with unsheathed Yamato.

“Sir Vergil..!” She gasped, feeling the wave of relief washed upon her. Yet partially she felt bad for troubling the male. “..my apologize.” She added and slowly getting on her feet with the boy still clinging onto her.

‘Traitor! It’s the son of the traitor! Blasphemy!’ The demons enraged with the sight of Vergil.  ‘Child of wretched human! Incomplete!’ the demons circled them with murderous intent.

Vergil could swear that his blood boils at the mention of her mother in such indecency. But he knows better to contain his anger, or else all hell will break loose.

_“Stiildus, hi mey. liivor ko ausul!”_

A shout interrupted his thought, slightly caught him off guard. He glanced to where Lunafreya is and back to the demons which seemed to focus their attention towards the Oracle. Vergil scoffed involuntarily at that before he stepped forward to grant the said fools precise cuts to tear the demons’ limb with Judgement Cuts.

Skillful teleportation brought him in front of the damsel. With the last swing of his sword, he sheathed the renowned katana back to its rightful place. As if on cue, the demons dispersed into black mists.

* * *

He put Yamato back to his side and turned at Luna. At first he looks as if he would scold Luna for breaking his rule, but his scowl lessened and being replaced with a rather amused look. “What a way to apply your study.”

His latter comment caught Lunafreya's off guard. His reaction was beyond words, did he just praise her?  She smiled inevitably upon guessing. “I just find out that the situation is befitting and my study is... rather applicable under such circumstances.” She said, while gently reassuring the boy with a pat on his head.

Instantly Vergil’s attention shifted to the boy which helplessly clinging to Luna. He glanced back at the oracle. At the briefest moment of their eye contact, he noticed that her smile just gets wider.

His scowl returns to his visage. Begrudgingly he picked up the boy with his free arm, gloved hand supporting the boy’s legs while the boy clutched to Vergil’s blue coat like it’s his lifeline. “We’ll stop by at the café, I need caffeine.” His tone cold as he gave her the last glance. Then he proceeds with Luna walking beside him.

“Creampuffs too?” She inclined her head with a teasing smile on her lips.

“Creampuffs too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tiid boaan vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik." means "The time has come to restore the ancient dominion"
> 
> “Stiildus, hi mey. liivor ko ausul!” means "Shut up, you fools. Rot in hell!"
> 
> Skyrim reference. I use dragon language as the demon language, also I used the ENG-THUUM converter here.


	2. Pride

_The warrior would always come out victorious. But they said that even the best fall down sometimes._

* * *

 

He is fearless, cold and ruthless when it comes to fighting. He doesn’t spare any glance or pity towards his enemies. He stood up as if nothing ever poses a threat to him.  
  
He wouldn’t find the need to gather his wits every time he lashed out to bring judgements upon his enemy once and for all. He never hesitates, not for once. The display of his utter bravado never failed to impress Lunafreya. He’s also known for the type of man who carries his ideals. He despises cheap tricks and dirty fighting. For that, she’s sure that he holds his code of honor with utmost pride.  
  
Another thing that she learned about him is how stubborn he is sometimes. Vergil cares a little for the well-being of those around him, and often he would ignore his well-being too. He likes to push himself to the limits, experimenting with how far his strength will extends.

* * *

Sometimes he would initiate a conversation, but only if it's necessary. Hence, they weren't always interacting with each other’s. On their very first days, he completely ignored her even though he had already accepted her presence.  


Their short interaction always died as soon as it starts. It's hard at first to reason everything with him, even though Vergil never clearly showed his distaste towards her. His permanent scowl and his distant treatment towards her indicate that he actually doesn't want to mingle himself with the damsel.  
  
It wasn't insufferable to say the least, but it wasn't really into her liking. But who is she to protest? Dante had reminded her beforehand, and so do the huntress. Let's say that she got the precaution earlier, thus she's supposed to prepare herself; easier said than done. In reality, it's quite a challenge to associate herself with the older twin.

* * *

Also he would always return late. Trish said that it's because the said male will overexert himself to the presentable challenges he could get. Trish said that it's because of his past, something that he regretted. Lunafreya is undoubtedly intrigued with the story judging from how she kept relating Trish's story with Vergil's demeanor.  
  
There's always something different in his complexion whenever he returned from his missions, or the jobs he took. It was subtle but Lunafreya would always notice the slightest change; the tired look under his usual scornful expression. She doesn't want to pry into whatever business he was in, it'll be rude and intruding. So she remained indifferent.

Tonight is another day when he returned late. Lunafreya occupied herself with a tome which splayed on her lap, she flipped through pages while listening to the pitter-patter outside the windows which gradually getting more intense. Occasionally she would take a sip from the warm beverage to soothe her throat and to keep her temperature in check. It’s getting colder soon with the torrential downpours raging outside of the building.

The drumming of the raindrops against the windows distracted her enough that she had to pull her focus away. She darted her vision towards the oak door which functioned as the main door. ‘He hasn’t returned’ she thought to herself. She knew that it was unnecessary for her to be worried, he’s a grown man after all, and an independent one at that. Besides, she knew that his capability is not to be taken light of.

Suddenly the sound of door opening wrenched her out from her inner monologue. She whipped her head towards the entrance and there stood the object of her thoughts. But there’s something off this time, Vergil look somewhat... disheveled.

* * *

Lunafreya placed the tome on the nearby coffee table and raised herself from the recliner. “Sir Vergil..!”

 She took the shawl to drape it over her shoulder before trotting towards the male but stopped halfway when Vergil sends her a pointed look; showing a disdain.

From her standpoint, she could see how bad he looks. His usual visage marred with dirt and fresh cuts. His snow white locks drenched by rain with faint discoloration of red smeared on some parts, with his hair down like this, she almost mistook him for Dante. The only thing that distinguishes him from his twin is the stubbornness and defiance which portrayed on his identical pale blue orbs. Lunafreya looked at him, worried. Yet the male took it as a demonstration of pity he hated with passion. Thus he dragged himself away from the Oracle. His steps are unsteady as he walked further towards his room.

With Lunafreya practically right on his heels, he turned around. Yamato rose up to her eye level. “Another step and I’ll knock you out.” He said, words dripping with venom.

Lunafreya looks pretty unfazed despite of the sudden hostility he displayed at her. She even managed to voice out her worries. “Are you okay?” Certainly he wasn’t and Lunafreya felt stupid for asking him that.

It was clear that Vergil was barely able to keep his usual regal posture, and how he clutched the side of his neck with pressure. Trails of dark sanguine liquid covered his gloved hand and stained his disorganized ascot as ragged breaths left his lips.

“Mind your own business.” His voice came out hoarse and dry. The silence extended between them, and the oppressing atmosphere was heavy before Vergil lowered Yamato.

He finally decided to retire for the night and Lunafreya chose not to pester him any further even though the worries kept eating her. It’s always ended up like this, and here she thought that she’s the most stubborn.

* * *

Later that night, Lunafreya seemed restless as the heavy raining outsides reminded her with the time when she encountered Leviathan. It's as if the whole event happened yesterday as it is still fresh in her memory. Deciding that she couldn't get a blink of sleep if the rain continues, she got off her bed to brew a cup of chamomile tea.  
  
As she walked down the hallway, she walked past Vergil's room. Faintly she could hear muffled growls from inside, followed with a loud crash that made her flinch. She stopped her tracks and veered off between the stairs and the older twin's room. She halted her steps right in front the door, half pondering whether she should push the door ajar to check on him. Although she is deeply worried and curious of what ever happened inside, she refrained herself to do so, as she thought that her intrusion will count as a presumptuous conduct. She rested her palm on the cold mahogany for a moment before retracting it back to her side. No, she shouldn’t interfere. She told herself and decided to head downstairs.

* * *

The next morning, with the rain cleared, leaving puddles and humid air on its wake, Lunafreya prepared a breakfast for two people. It is known that she’s not used to cook, but spending her time with Kyrie and her family back in Fortuna, she picked up a skill or two to at least prepare a proper breakfast. Usually they’ll have their breakfast in silence, with Vergil always be the one to finish earlier.

But not today, she started her breakfast without the other company. The plate of breakfast settled across her left untouched, even after she’s about to finish her own plate, the sight of the man is still absent. It’s strange since the man in question would always wake up early. He would practice his sword on the rooftop of the building before the dawn arises, yet Lunafreya doesn’t seem to notice his presence at all this morning.

She glanced at the second floor briefly before starting to clean the plates. Thoughts of the last night event crossed her once, but she shook it off as she continued to focus on her doings. She occupied her thoughts with something else until the buzzing sound of the bell rang throughout the quiet apartment. She placed the dishes on the rack and headed towards the entrance. She unlocked the door to reveal a female with blonde hair and a leather top. Black aviator settled above her nose.

“Morning dear, I’m about to head for some shopping spree with Lady later. Want to come along? Oh and also Patty asked me to bring this to you, said that the Cheesecake is the best in town.” The demon huntress Trish pushed her gift towards the confused Oracle.

* * *

Lunafreya placed a slice of her supposed to be gift along with a cup of coffee latte; by Trish request on the table. “Is he in?” asked Trish when she popped a chunk of the fluffy cake into her mouth, savoring the sweetness thoroughly.

 Lunafreya spooned the cream cheese while she at it, “He isn’t, I’m sorry Trish.” She smiled apologetically, partially because she lied at the huntress.

 “Too bad then, I guess another day? Or how about sneaking out once in a while?” she gave her a teasing smile while playing with her fork.

“Last time didn’t end up well, sadly.” She giggled while remembering the day when she sneaked out only to meet Vergil on her way home, even though he looks quite tolerant, apparently Luna wasn’t too eager on breaking the rules again.

“Oh! Tell me about it!” Trish beamed with interests; this could serve as a nice gossiping material back at the agency later she thought.

* * *

Trish bids her farewell when she’s done visiting Luna. Thanks to her that the atmosphere around the apartment seems to lift up a bit, at least that’s what she thought before suddenly she felt an explosion of energy from above. She turned on her heel and face upwards instinctually. She never felt it before but the wave of energy seemed to overwhelm her senses, enough to make her nailed to her current spot.

As she tried to get herself together, a guttural scream ricocheted through the whole apartment, sending the same fear she had been struck with earlier bites into her skin once more. Her blood ran cold, but her limbs responded otherwise.

With the blast of energy billowing past her in continuous waves, she proceeded to the stairs and ascended to the second floor. She reached out the handle of Vergil’s room and carefully stepped through the opening. There he saw Vergil with mixture of black and purple miasma seeping out from the wound of his neck. Lunafreya stood breathlessly before immediately reaching out to him.

“Sir Vergil..! Can you hear me?!” She grasped the shoulder of the male, he seemed to be trashing while harshly sucking the air in through his teeth. Beads of sweat rolled down his temple as purple colored veins webbing from the wound all the way to both side of his face. Blast of energy explodes from him as he clawed his neck with his digits; Vergil is in a half state of triggering that his form changes constantly.

“Sir..! It’s me Lunafreya!” she called out to him. Jolts of pain wracking through his frame as he creak an eye open. At the sight of the Oracle, he lunged himself towards her, blood heated. The low rumble of his voices instilled a dull terror while his claws pinning her shoulders to the wall harshly.

“Get. Out.” He said. Voice distorted in such a way that sounds inhumane to her. With gritty determination, Lunafreya stared back at him with defiance against the threatening atmosphere which is directed to her.

“I won’t, I’ll help you.” Despite of the crushing weight she felt on her upper half, she reached out to grasp his wrists to free her. “Let me.”

Vergil gritted his teeth in annoyance at her refusal. “Foolish..!” His energy flared behind him out of anger and impatience, his mind telling him to dominate her, show her who was in charge. Yet the display of power only aggravated his current circumstances. Gradually his unstable power took a serious toll in him that he momentarily forgotten to keep himself straight.

He slides down while grasping the gaping flesh wound on his neck. The pain amplified, and his quick regeneration did nothing to help him easing the torturous state he was in. He thought that he’ll pass out but suddenly a pair of hands rested on his own, ray of light emanates from the lithe fingers.

That is when he felt the pain reduced and in response his demonic energy gradually getting stable before disappearing completely, leaving him with the tingling sensation aftermath.

“May I continue?” her voice turned almost jaded, but she forced herself to continue. She wanted to try her best to concentrate on her prayer to quicken the process of healing and purifying the wound. Finally Vergil resigned to her offers when he could use his mind clearly. Thus, he let out a noncommittal sound that Lunafreya took as an affirmation.

She helped Vergil to get back on his feet so she could tend to his wound better. Vergil plopped himself on the bed, and Lunafreya returned to her previous treatment, she placed her hands on both sides of his neck. The dark miasma from before swirling out of his wound completely, leaving the wound with only smaller gash. Slowly he started to breathe evenly, and the scorching hot pain that seared his neck is now being replaced with Lunafreya’s cold yet pleasant touch. He let out a prolonged breath, the span of his chest rise and falls with each breath he took.

She finished her incantation, now that Vergil is relaxed enough. Perspiration slipping of her forehead, she felt relieved knowing that Vergil barely escaped the life and death situation. It’s been quite a long time since she overexerted her blessing that it actually burdened her. She passed out soon after, letting the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Wafting scent of sweetness and the roasted smell of coffee beans filled her sense, slowly rousing her back to live. A moment later she opened her lids and propped herself up with her elbows as supports. Her hand shielded the seeping ray of sunshine that filtered by the blinds. Amidst the limited view of her hazed vision could offer currently, her body moving towards the source of light. When she’s awake enough, she turned her head to find a tray of breakfast on her nightstand.

Reluctantly she picked up the tray to place it on her lap while her mind trying to register the past event, when did she fell asleep? What just happened? She cut the pancake with a knife and coated it with the provided maple syrup before eating it. The fluffy texture and the warmth of her breakfast reminded her with something.

That’s it, she remembered yesterday’s event. How about Vergil? Has the curse been lifted? She sipped her coffee before placing the tray away. Immediately she got off her bed and sauntered towards the room across her own, the door was left ajar and so she peeked from the gap.

“I see, full of energy aren’t you?” She gasped in surprise upon hearing the sudden comment from behind. She turned around with Vergil standing a few meters away from her.

“Sir Vergil..! are you okay now?” in spite of being surprised, she managed to question him.

The male looked a bit tired from usual but overall he’s in a good shape compared to yesterday. He wears a navy colored turtle neck with matching colored pants. He let parts of his fringes hanging just above his eyes, making him looked less intimidating and lenient enough.

“Fine, worry about yourself.” He commented as he brought a shawl for her to cover her shoulders. The faint bruises from yesterday remained on her skin, and just by staring at it makes him a tad bit guilty.

Relieved sigh escaped her lips upon hearing that, she thanked him for the shawl and immediately draped it around her shoulders probably unaware with the bruises, but even if she did, she wouldn’t mind at all. “How long did I fall asleep?”

“A whole day and a night.” He answered before walking away towards the stairs. “Finish your breakfast, Dante said he’ll pay a visit.” He stopped midway before descending the stairs.

She tugged the corner of her lips upwards and nodded, “I will, oh and Trish sent a cheesecake yesterday.” She raised her voice slightly when Vergil has reached the end of the staircase, making him craning his neck back.

“It’s in the fridge.” She added while slightly leaning on the railing. Instantly a cheery smile bloomed on her lips knowing that the male responded to her call willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I finished this chapter a week after the first one, but I'm not confident enough to post it before my friend checked it.. I ended up posting it still since I've been itching to update it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this too!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this is my very first fanfiction, actually this might be a part of a main series (I'm still working on it). But the story won't affect the main story and probably doesn't have any specific connection with it. 
> 
> Oh and any critics are welcomed! I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors and noticeable mistakes! I'll be happy to achieve some advice in writing, thank you!


End file.
